riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Roberto
Roberto is the main character in rio and Rio 2 he is jewel husband Carla bia taigo father and Eduardo son in law Biograph Rio Roberto was the son Eduardo never had not to mention second in command to the spins macaw tribe who could rest easy with him on the look out he was very handsome had an impressive wing spin and large claws and a long tale along with a lush and dark blue plumage,Then one day while perched on a tree on patrol he noticed a glorious sight a beautiful macaw with light blue silky smooth and shiny feathers who and dark wings and tail and was Eduardo daughter jewel he'd heard of her before but had no idea how she looked,He soon enough introduced him self to her jewel claimed to knew who he was her father talked a lot about him roberto could feel his heart melting they spent more than an hour talking and found they had a lot in common and for the next few weeks they hanged out had some flying contest and compliment each other on their appearance and even gave each other nick names juju and beto with each day roberto feelings for her grew more powerful and she started liking him too eventually roberto decided he wanted to take things to the next level and ask jewel to marry him. so when the whole tribe gathered to watch a sun set he made a ring out of wood from his tree and once jewel was alone roberto pulled her in to the flowers which she liked smelling. But just as he was about to ask her the loggers came and she was separated from the tribe much to roberto shock and horror every night since he'd dreamed of jewel keeping the ring hidden so he could propose if she was alive and ever returned. Many years later Jewel returns having finally managed to escape who she was soled to and after getting help from rafael and Eduardo reunited and brought her to the tribe roberto appeared from behind a tree and started singing a song he'd been writing for weeks to welcome her back. Look at her shinning her feathers they glow how the jungle is smiling cause my baby home as he sing he made his way down the tree and took flight can you feel what I feel the day had come at last jewel approached surprised my precious jewel has returned I'll be the first to say Welcome back as he reached the last verse having noticed how truly handsome roberto was and too exited she couldn't resist kissing him deeply on the lips which he gladly accepted ohh said every one watching when they finally separated from their first kiss they cuddled in to each other happily then Eduardo came down happy that his little girl and best man had found each other that's when mimi jewel aunt came down and asked if they could now stop talking and start partying as they begun a song called beautiful creatures which jewel remembered he stated how could she it's in macaw blood it was who they were and asked if she wanted to dance with him for old times she answered it'd be an honour and they took flight. lets come together singing love and harmonia we are so different but the same inside our hearts as the song began roberto planned a yellow follower on her head as they took each others wings beautiful colours as far as the eye can see eh open your wings fly when you hear the call let's celebrate for we are beautiful creatures come spread your wings dance and sing songs about freedom like la la la ohh ohh by this time jewel and roberto were in the centre dancing in unison one for the jungle familia like ba ba ba boom bom callin gall beautiful creatures come this way celebrate laugh and dance all the way follow me sing along la la la la ooh ooh ja disse que jade chegou ja disse que jade chegon ja disse que ju disse wye jade chegou. By the time the song ended jewel and roberto landed outside a tree exhausted he then decied to take a day off from patrolling the jungle and invited her to stay with him for the night which she gladly accepted when they arrived she was impressed with his nest flowers a bird bath it was like a mansion he said it was just some thing he put together last minute with his own two wings and his strength and brown and flexed his pecks much to her pleasure and jewel asked if they could just kiss which he answered with pleasure juju and they engaged in another passionate kiss one far longer than the last and she even started kissing his chest neck adds and could hear him moan as she did soon the door was closed as a storm began out side he lifted her up and they took a dip in his bird bath for a while luckily it was deep enough for two as jewel lay snuggled up against his chest listening to his heart beat roberto asked her to wait a few minutes while he went to check some thing in truth he went to get the ring he'd made and while jewel closed her eyes to relax Roberto reentered and asked her to hold out a wing with out asking why she did and he slid it on carefully and told her to open her eyes when she did jewel gasped in surprise before roberto asked the question jewel will you marry me shocked jewel remained silent for a few moments but smiled and said she'd love to and they hugged tightly and felt pure pleasure surging threw them what neither of them noticed was that roberto cock was slowly coming unsheathed and soon enough was sticking out of the water much to his embarrassment he attempted to cover it but jewel moved his wing and rubbed it telling him to come on though confused he soon realised what she meant and quickly laid jewel down on the floor before pushing his member in to her wet pussy they spent hours in oral pleasure and moaning and giggling could be heard amongst the rain that was falling when they finally had enough and came roberto and jewel laid snuggled covered in each other juices then eduardo called to check on them roberto peaked his head out he said it was late and jewel was napping while she was sucking his cock inside when he asked why he was moaning he said he was sleepy and Eduardo flew off confused once he was out of sight jewel tired of waiting took hold of his long black tail and pulled his head back in and locked the door and shortly after saying you ready for round two baby I was born ready then a flurry of kisses and licking erupts as they made love again. The next morning after telling mimi and eduardo who were over joyed for them held a wedding that sun set which every one attended and no sooner had their beaks meet did a massiew party begin Eduardo soon congratulated him on becoming what he'd always wished he was soon jewel and roberto danced alone in the centre wanting time to them selfs and roberto eventually spun her in to her wings and whispered I love you ju ju and she answered I love you too roberto and they again passionately kissed and every one chared happily one year later they were the proud parents of three beautiful chicks they called bia Carla and Taigo and roberto and jewel looked out in to the jungle and hugged each other wings happily before sharing another passionate kiss with jewel wrapping her wings around his neck and roberto put his around her west as the sun set much to their children's disgust Rio 2 A few years later roberto and jewel continued living happily in the jungle staying in his nest which was more than big enough for their children clara a music lover like roberto bai intelligent and energetic like jewel and taigo wield like them both roberto started calling them his flock of little robertoes of course roberto made sure they got plenty of time alone for a little parentally business which was a excuses to kiss undisturbed. Than one morning roberto was woken by some thing touching his cloacal he than opened his eyes happy to see jewel rubbing it Oh jewel he said stroking her head feathers and they snuggled up he than said they should've been together a long time ago had the loggers not come which she agreed but what mattered now as that she was here and they were at each other's sides. Roberto than decided since taigo bai and clara were still sleeping he took jewel to the flower section of the forest where after landing Roberto repeated his welcome back song. Look at her shinin her feathers they glow now the jungle is smiling cause my baby's home he than landed next to her offering his wing stating come on darling dance with me. Can you feel what I feel the day has come at last my precious jewel has returned he sing while they danced in unison I'll be the first to stay welcome back jewel than decided to join in pushing him back. Don't go wasting your emotions lay what you got on me it was like shouting a stinting duck she than stood in front of a tree and he pretended to shoot her as jewel crawled towards him i still don't knew what you've done to me a grown up woman shouldn't be impressed so easily I feel a kinda fear when I don't have you close she whispered as jewel reached him starring her lover in the eyes unsatisfied I seize my pride I beg yoy dear. As she finished he couldn't resist kissing jewel passionately lifting her up as she wrapped her wings around his neck roberto than pushed his cock out and inserted it in to her tight pussy giggling and thrusting for more than a hour until they came in each other happily jewel than whispered if you could drop the kids at dads go to the pit before she flew back to the nest with him not far behind. That night Roberto having leaf clara bai and taigo at Eduardo nest for a sleep over soon found jewel at the centre of the soccer patch I dropped the guys off now what did you wanna see me here for he asked as jewel walked to him staying to thank you for never forgetting me jewel than put one wing to his shoulder and for being the perfect mate beto Roberto realising what she meant put her wings around her back ju ju come here they then kissed lovingly. Soon his bird hood was again shown and giggling and moaning was heard from the pit as he laid on her kissing her chest and licking her ear eventually the centre was covered in bird cum and they layed in the other wings they returned to the nest exhausted jewel than snuggled up to his chest they felt sleep taking hold jewel stated this changes every thing roberto than curiously asked what was changing she simply held her stomach and Roberto went oho realising he'd made her pregnant again and they shared another passionate kiss before dozing off Gallery Obzki Promocyjne Rio 2 poster ft roberto and carla by melysky-d73i070.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.jpg 2014-Rio-2-Wallpaper-design-by-desigbolts1.jpg Rio 2 hd-wallpaper-rio2-hd-background1.jpg m-pokora-est-roberto-dans-rio-2-207548_w1000.jpg Rio2-BrunoMars.jpg Rio_2_Poster_ft_Roberto.jpg Rio_2_Buno_Mars.jpg 317253-m-pokora-dans-rio-2-le-chanteur-diapo-1.jpg|Roberto i Matt Pokora m-pokora-video-53316971b642e.jpg Carla 23.png Sceny Rio 2 Felipe.jpg Roberto and Felipe.png CHcę by powstała trzecia częś Karty Piotr i Pawe es:Roberto pt-br:Roberto ru:Роберто Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Samce